Level 3
Level 3 found our weary heroes slogging back through the swamp, acutely aware of the impending siege of Restwell. Alster dispatched an animal messenger to Lord Drysdale, but it may be too late. The crew feared for the safety of their new prize, two black dragon eggs. Noticing them drying out, they performed several ill-advised experiments with Mox's acidic pee, which left Superion bootless in a swamp certainly filled with footrot. Returning to the Crossroads, the crew struck up a bargain with the Saruun Guild mages to use their teleportation circle in exchange for one of the dragon eggs. Our heroes were magically knocked out, and found themselves back in Restwell just as the siege was beginning. Drysdale tasked them with defending the main gate, and handed them all silver horns, to show their leadership in the coming battle, and summon reinforcements if needed. They struggled to fight off waves of lizardmen, as the main gate was assaulted by a triceratops. The crew was able to trap the behemoth in the portcullis and hurt it enough to overcome the spell binding it to the lizardmens' will. It fled the gate, routing the lizardmen army. Anguished screams from the town square called them to further battle. More lizardmen were pouring through tunnels hidden beneath Benwick's house. Emer was almost felled by a giant lizardman warrior, but he was dispatched by a well-timed dagger from their old foe Ronnik, now eager to take revenge on the traitor Benwick. The crew pressed further into the town, rescuing a group of guards from the black goddess's mate, a big bastard named Yulbraxis. He threatened our heroes with Flothar, truly a fate worse than death. They presented the remaining egg, seeking to cow him into submission, but black dragons are shitty parents, and he was willing to sacrifice the egg to get some sweet, sweet adventurer flesh between his teeth. They fight, and naturally, the crew is victorious. I mean, if the crew wasn't, this wiki would end right here. They proceeded to the keep, where Benwick was performing some profane ritual. A hole in the sky ripped open, and with a chorus of Hallelujah and hisses, two angels of Zehir descended to the keep roof. Lord Drysdale went up to fight the angels, and the crew proceeded inside, accompanied by the real Bodo, to kick Benwick's ass. He was guarded by several large snakes, and his two changeling henchmen were encased in summoning circles, frantically chanting. It was a mighty fight, with Benwick's serpentine evasion foiling Superion's attempts to lock him down, but the crew dealt him a final blow, Charna smashed the Serpent's Eye gem which ended the summoning and instantly killed the changelings, and Superion stole his shoes. A feast! No words can describe the richness and diversity of the pies set before our heroes! They were honored by Lord Drysdale and given the title "Wardens of Restwell." The townsfolk bestowed great gifts upon them. Even though they fought bitterly about politics and religion, the townsfolk and Drysdale's men agreed on one thing: the crew were badass motherfuckers. Once again, the life of adulation and greasy pies were not enough, the crew hungered for action. Lord Drysdale, determined to head off any future threat, and maybe a little jealous of our heroes, recruited them to travel further into the Scar and take back Vanguard tower, one of the old outer defenses. The crew headed out, past the crossroads, to their new home, said to be the residence of a group of bandits known as the Cats of Thleen. Unfortunately, the Cats of Thleen were not home. In their place were some creepy tentacled hobgoblins and animated corpses with the skinned heads of sheep stuck on their severed necks. The crew debated burning the tower right to the ground and salting the earth so these abominations could never return, but they decided that if they burnt down this place, Drysdale probably would give them another one, so they cleared it out the old-fashioned way. Heading up the tower, they found it now occupied by a beholder, who was selling some more mutated abominations to a group of gnoll mercenaries. They murdered them all, and started sweeping and dusting and shit. Category:Chapters